


Plants and dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ana is beautiful and terrible, i love plants and i love symmetra and here we are, pharah is an awkward, please help rocket mom get a date with plant mom, rated t for mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha is trying to ask Satya out on a date for Valentine's day. Nothing goes according to plans. Plants are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i've written this up like three times because AO3's system is so strange
> 
> NONETHELESS hello it is valentines day and there is a horrible lack of sympharah in the world. i wrote this for my friend who loves it and is appalled at said lack of content.  
> I tried to keep everyone in character but also I love awkward pharah with a passion so hopefully i didn't go too far with that?? not like blizzard gives us anything other than bare bones to work with anyway lmao
> 
> this is the first thing ive written in literally Years so im sorry if the flow is strange or choppy. im bad at descriptions. im also sorry for any errors because this is almost unbeated (i betaed it a little bit but i have work to do tonight ok im trying). 
> 
> hope u enjoy xoxo

“Fareeha, what are you doing?”

_Shit._

“Uh, nothing! At all!” Fareeha replied, hastily shoving something behind her back. It made it a little too obvious that it wasn't nothing, but she couldn't let Satya know what it was. 

Satya made a face at that, clearly disbelieving, but let the subject drop all the same. “Well, when you are done with doing _nothing_ ,” a pointed stare, “would you mind helping me move a few new plants into the greenhouse?” 

_Alright Fareeha, here's your chance, act smooth!_ “Ah, yes, of course, no worries, let me just finish up here.” Fareeha internally winced, _not smooth at all._

Even so, Satya flashed a brief smile that had Fareeha’s heart beginning to race, before schooling her expression back. “Thank you,” was all she said before turning and leaving out the door. 

Fareeha waited 15 seconds after she left, before releasing a small sigh. _That could have gone worse, at least._ She turned back around, looking in slight disdain at the source of her problems. 

A little potted purple orchid, no more than 5 inches high, bought from the local grocery store on a whim. Fareeha had so many plans in the making for Valentine's Day, all of them ruined by this tiny plant. If she just stuck to the plan, none of this would have been a problem. 

First she would ask Satya if she would like to go out for lunch, nothing spectacular, just some little quiet cafe down the street after the lunch rush. They would talk and drink tea together and bask in the warm silence between them, listening to the quiet sounds of the cafe as people came in and out. Then she'd bring Satya to the botanical garden in town, as a little surprise. She would watch Satya’s eyes light up in the way that makes her heart soar as they arrived, before watching her try to conceal her excitement as they begin their walk through the small but elegant gardens. Knowing Satya, she would want to make a stop at the garden center to buy even more plants for her greenhouse on base, already overflowing with plants but she has shown no sign of stopping. Then, when they got back to base, Fareeha would pull out her gift, a beautiful orchid from India she tracked down just for Satya, lovely and full of life like the woman Fareeha was smitten for. 

Except. She couldn't do any of that. All because of this pitiful little grocery store orchid. 

While pinning the blame on the orchid was a little extreme, (Fareeha should have checked to see that the cafe would be open today, it wasn't, She should have checked the weather today to see that it would be nice, it's pouring) it was easier to take out her frustrations on a plant than it was herself. 

In the end though, she couldn't find the perfect orchid for Satya, and spent so much time looking that she ran out of time completely. Which is how she ended up buying this poor excuse for an orchid at the store. 

Letting out a quick huff of air, she steeled herself to go see Satya, and ask her to have tea together here on base after helping her move some plants. Maybe if the weather cleared up, they could still make it to the botanical gardens and take a short walk. Maybe Fareeha could buy whatever Satya wanted at the gardens, and that would suffice as a decent gift. It wouldn't be impressive by any means, but maybe Satya would enjoy it enough and even possibly afterwards accept Fareeha as her girlfriend when she asked. Maybe. 

Hopefully. 

////

As it turns out, Satya is busy until after dinner. 

Fareeha tries desperately not to deflate at the news, but some of it must have shown on her face, because Satya quickly added, “If you are still up to it at around 7, however, I would not be opposed to spending some more time with you.” 

That got Fareeha’s attention and, ok, so there wouldn't be any romantic walks in the gardens or buying of any expensive rare plants going on, but spending time together was just as good right? 

“Fareeha?” 

Oh no, she'd been staring. “Yes, yes that would be acceptable.” 

There was that little smile again, seeing it twice in one day was going to ruin Fareeha’s poor heart. “I am looking forward to seeing what tea you will bring then.” 

“Yes, of course, me too,” she stiffly replied, before realizing that may not have been the right thing to say. 

Satya did not seem to mind either way, however. “Wonderful, see you at 7 in my room,” she said, before leaving the room to go deal with her business. 

So busy staring after Satya, she almost missed it when a voice came from her left. “That was a travesty to watch, sweetheart.” 

“Jesse!” She exclaimed, trying to conceal her jump. “How long have you been there, were you watching us?!” 

Jesse laughed at the indignation in her tone, before saying, “Unfortunate for me, I watched the whole thing. You really ain't never been the best with pretty girls have ya’? Here's a tip, try to drop the formal talk in bed,” he had the gall to end that last part with a wink. 

“As if I would ever take any sort of romantic advice from you. I'm sure your dirty cowboy talk goes over real well.” Although, he did have a point about the formal way she speaks around Satya. Maybe she should work on that. 

“You'd be surprised how many people are into it. But, not the point. The point is, you got a date at seven, nothin’ to wear, and nothin’ to talk about, am I right?”

Fareeha didn't reply, glaring forward a bit past Jesse, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing it. 

He took his satisfaction a moment later anyway, when he smiled a grin of the devil. “Thought so.” 

She huffed, before replying this time, “yes, yes, you're right for the first time in your life, congratulations. Was your plan to annoy me to death so I can never embarrass myself on this date or what?” 

His grin turned from sly to seemingly innocent, and Fareeha felt a chill of fear for what he was about to say next. 

“Oh no, sweetheart, I'm going to help you.” 

She felt her stomach drop at those words. 

////

It was 5 minutes to 7, and Fareeha found herself right outside Satya’s door. She had been there for 5 minutes already, but couldn't force herself to knock early. She would, however, be perfectly on time at least. In the meantime, she looked down at herself in a bit of awe. 

She had to hand it to Jesse, at least he didn't skip out on details. 

A dress of pretty pale blue, solid in color, surprisingly well shaped for her body, and she wouldn't say it out loud but it was the nicest thing she had worn in many years. She didn't know where Jesse found a dress her size, she was a big and tall girl and dress shopping was hard for her. In her mind she suspected maybe Zarya lent it to him, but that was another thought for another time. 

Where he found the heels was another question, one she didn't know if she wanted answered. She didn't even know he knew her shoe size. He'd never asked and she never told. It was weird. 

The box of chocolate had been shoved into her hands last minute, and she fought against having them and lost. Jesse was surprisingly adamant that she at least have _something_ to make her intentions more clear, and Fareeha couldn't exactly argue. She did plan on asking Satya out today, might as well make it obvious as possible in case she can't get the words out, right? 

In her musings, she almost missed the door opening. She looked up to see Satya, who was not looking at her face but her outfit, and also was dressed the same as she was earlier in the day. She felt her face grow hot. 

“I, brought you, these. I hope you like them,” she said quickly as she all but shoved the chocolates into Satya's hands. 

The action seemed to snap Satya out of her daze. “I… Thank you. This was quite… unexpected from you.” 

_This was a mistake._

But through her haze of self doubt and mentally cursing out Jesse, Fareeha noticed that little smile was back on Satya's face. Only, unlike the previous times, it was staying. 

“Uh-” Fareeha tried to start, but her mind had short circuited a bit in the wake of that smile. 

“Why don't you come in?” Satya asked kindly. 

“Yes- I- of course.” 

Somehow, that smile grew even more, and if Fareeha thought she was smitten before, she was an absolute goner now. 

Satya sat down at the small table in the corner of the room, a little bit of personalization in the otherwise fairly undecorated room. Fareeha followed the best she could, still a little awkward in heels and shaky from the conversation moments ago, but she sat down without falling and called it a win in her book. 

“Did you bring the tea?” 

_Oh god no. How could I forget?!_

Satya laughed a bit, seeing the horror on Fareeha’s face. “It is no trouble, this just means I can give something to you then.” With that, she stood and walked over to her desk, picking out two tea bags from a box, and hot water she already had boiling in her personal kettle. 

Fareeha tried not to combust while Satya began preparing the tea, already embarrassed enough about showing up overdressed, and now about just plain forgetting the whole reason she came here. She was broken out of her doubts yet again when Satya placed a teacup in front of her.

“This is one of my personal favorites, let it steep for around 5 minutes before drinking,” she said, with a small but significant smile. 

Fareeha nodded in reply, not trusting her voice anymore when it came to speaking to Satya. She had already been betrayed enough today. 

The next few minutes were quiet, neither one feeling the need to speak. Slowly Fareeha relaxed, tracing patterns in the table with her eyes to calm down, and realized that maybe this wasn't so different from what she had planned. In the end she was still with Satya, coexisting in mutual peace as they waited for their tea to steep. It was a nice feeling, one Fareeha would love to get used to. 

Their peace was broken by a knock at the door. Both were equally surprised, and looked to each other with confusion. Before Satya was able to get up and answer it, however, whoever was on the other side let themselves in. 

“Satya, dear, is this your plant? It was in the lounge room,” asked Ana. To Fareeha’s increasing horror, it was _The Orchid._

“No, it must be someone else's,” Satya said, clearly confused but interested. 

“Maybe, but it has your name on it. ‘To Satya, from Fareeha. Happy Valentine's Day.’” Ana had a wicked grin now, and all at once Fareeha wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “I figured you would want it.” 

Satya seemed even more stunned than before, and looked between daughter and mother for a few seconds. She then came to come conclusion, and walked over to receive the plant from Ana. “Thank you very much for bringing it to us.” 

Ana beamed, and Fareeha contemplated disowning her. “It is no problem. Enjoy your date.” And with that, she left as swiftly as she came. 

Fareeha, meanwhile, attempted to avoid eye contact the best she could. She glared at the sad excuse for a gift as Satya placed it on the table, putting all the blame on the poor little plant. 

Satya said nothing as she looked it over, and all at once the awkward silence returned. Fareeha wished they could just go back to before her mother ruined everything. 

“It is a little dry, not well taken care of,” Satya said suddenly. “Where did you find it?” 

Fareeha had thought it truly could not get any worse, until now. “I…” She began, but had to take a breath before she tried again. “I found it. At a. Grocery store.” It truly sounded worse than she expected. She was so sure Satya would never want to go out with her now, not with such a measly offering and an awkward not date. 

But to her surprise, Satya began to laugh. It started out small, but grew louder over time. Fareeha didn't know if she was offended or in love. 

“I am-” she tried, before a snort cut her off. “I am sorry. This is just, not how I expected tonight to go.” She giggled again, and Fareeha was such a goner. 

“I- uh-” 

“Ahem. Let me explain.” She took a moment to breathe and drink a bit of tea, before starting again. “I truly believed tonight I would finally gather my courage and ask you out on a real date. But, tonight you have surpassed all of what I planned for any real date I could imagine.” 

Fareeha was stunned silent, and Satya continued on. 

“I have been pining for you for quite a while now, but never have I thought that you would reciprocate. When you asked to have tea tonight, I thought it would be my chance. But here you are instead, all but claiming this as a date, and I could not be happier.” 

Fareeha's brain must have short circuited completely, because instead of something meaningful she stuttered out a “C-can I kiss you?” 

Satya took it in stride, smiling softly before saying, “I have waited months for you to ask me that. Yes.” 

Fareeha all but slammed her mouth into Satya’s, way too over eager, but after backing off a bit it became much more pleasurable. It was short, sweet, and everything Fareeha had dreamed of. 

After pulling back, Satya smiled again. She held out her hand for Fareeha, and when she gave the other her own hand, Satya interlaced them together. 

“Would you mind helping me move this new plant to the greenhouse?” 

Fareeha smiled back. “Yes, of course.”


End file.
